PELIGROSA
by Harumigirl
Summary: Song Fic Spike/Faye. una aventura diferente. CAP 2 completo, solo para mayores de edad, están advertidos.
1. Chapter 1

PELIGROSA

A veces el estar conviviendo con alguien durante tanto tiempo, te guste o no, te hace más perceptivo al carácter de dicha persona, te haces más sensible a su entorno, a sus gustos y a su temperamento. Spike Spiegel ha aprendido a leer a su compañera de trabajo. Se le hace más sencillo leer su carácter pero hasta el momento no ha podido descifrar sus pensamientos. Cuando la vio llegar, sonriente a la Bebop, con unas bolsas de supermercado en ambas manos, no supo que pasaba por el pensamiento de la ojiverde a través de esa sonrisa. Pero sus ojos brillaban. Iba vestida con una blusa roja de tirantes y una falda de mezclilla corta poco más arriba de la rodilla con sandalias a juego, últimamente la había visto menos extravagante al vestir, pero de alguna manera menos sombría, más abierta, más amable. Cosa rara en alguien tan egoísta como ella, pensó el cazarrecompensas. Faye dejó las bolsas en la pequeña mesa de la sala y se sentó triunfante.

-¿Y eso?- señaló Spike sentado cómodamente en el sillón amarillo. Su sillón amarillo.

-Compras- respondió Faye, sin quitar la sonrisa.

-Ya- dijo Spike dispuesto a seguir en lo suyo. Realmente haciendo nada sólo fumando y ojeando un viejo periódico. Los obituarios eran su parte favorita.

Faye tomó una de las bolsas y sacó un par de cervezas. Abrió una para ella y la otra la puso donde Spike.

-Ten, disfrútala vaquero- le guiño el ojo. Spike se le quedó mirando sorprendido.

-¿Esta envenado, caducada? Ah ya sé, la agitaste- ironizó.

Faye rodó los ojos antes de responder, le dio un trago a su cerveza en un movimiento lento.- No, aunque no niego que cualquiera de las tres opciones pasó por mi mente, esta vez no, sólo es una cerveza y quiero compartirla contigo- finalizó.

-Bien en ese caso… - Spike cogió su cerveza y abrió la lata- ¡Salud!- dio un enorme trago. – Puedo preguntar ¿de dónde sacaste el dinero para todo esto?-

-Un nuevo trabajo- dijo relajada.

-¿Estás trabajando sola?-

-No- contestó la mujer. Finalizando su bebida.- Es un trabajo que no tiene que ver con armas ni delincuentes, digamos que utilizo mis encantos y me pagan por ello- sonrió orgullosa y coqueta. Iba a dejarlo así con la duda. Se puso de pie tomo las bolsas y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Estas prostituyéndote?- preguntó peliverde en tono burlón- No creo que sea para tanto, si tenemos limitaciones, pero eso es demasiado, incluso para ti Romani- alzó el tono de voz intencionalmente para que ella lo escuchara.

-Cerdo- se oyó el grito de respuesta desde la cocina.- Obviamente NO- Faye salió furiosa de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación.- ¿En serio, Spike que tan dañado estas? Idiota-

-Es sólo una broma- le explicó con otro grito, cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación azotarse.- Rayos- murmuro para sí. Cerró los ojos y nuevamente se relajó, terminó su cerveza y salió de la Bebop a dar una vuelta, necesitaba distraerse en algo, tal vez atrapar un delincuente de menor grado, algo sencillo. A veces era tan desgraciado con su compañera.

 _ **Dicen que yo soy peligrosa, que yo soy dolorosa porque quiero vivir así. Dicen que yo soy enjundiosa, caprichosa y hermosa, que no puedo seguir así**_. 

Últimamente Faye salía a cierta hora y regresaba en distintos horarios, siempre sonriente, como fuera de sí, no estaba acostumbrado al cambio de actitud, cada semana traía las compras y las compartía con ellos. Incluso Jet se sorprendió, sin embargo con lo prudente que era, no preguntaba nada, pero ambos sabían que aunque pareciese bueno, cuando se trataba de Faye, la suerte no siempre le sonreía, o bien terminaba ella sola en líos. Y así pasaron tres meses. Al principio había decidió no entrometerse, haciendo caso del consejo silencioso de Jet. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y era hora de averiguar en qué rayos estaba metida su compañera. Una tarde decidió seguirla, la vio entrar a un edificio de dos pisos, parecía un edificio de lujo, la planta alta parecía más una bodega pero se veía estaba habitada, espero parado en la esquina de la calle, fumando sus cigarros, un par de horas y la vio salir nuevamente sonriente, algo desaliñada, arreglándose el cabello, detrás de ella, salió un hombre alto, poco más mayor que él tal vez pasados los 45 años, cabello negro, bien parecido, delgado. Vio como la tomaba de la cintura y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, la subió a un taxi y la dejó ir. Entrando nuevamente al edificio.

-No estabas prostituyéndote, ¿eh?- tiró la colilla de cigarro enojado, molesto con Faye por haberle mentido- Averigüemos quién es tu chulo*- se dijo para sí y atravesó la calle. Al llegar a la puerta principal, de donde Faye había salido, tocó el timbre pero nadie salió. ¡Maldición! Pensó. Se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse, sin embargo una figura rubia delante de él lo detuvo.

-¿Está buscando a alguien?- preguntó la mujer, era también alta y bonita, pero lo que llamaba la atención era su manera de vestir, llevaba un vestido elegante ceñido al cuerpo blanco y negro, el maquillaje exaltado y los labios rojos, se veía bastante adinerada.

-Si- respondió- Buscaba al inquilino de este edificio-

-Mi marido- contestó la mujer- ¿Lo conoce?

Spike por poco se echa para atrás, así que el tipo estaba casado, se preguntaba si Faye lo sabía, nuevamente se sintió molesto con ella.

-En realidad, no pero tengo un asunto que hablar con él-

-¿Es por la mujer que acaba de salir?- esa pregunta lo sorprendió más. No supo que contestar- Déjeme invitarle un café, conozco un lugar aquí cerca y podremos hablar, claramente se trata de eso ¿cierto? Vamos-

 _ **Te digo que sí soy peligrosa, sí soy desdeñosa porque te quiero para mí. Sí soy afanosa, intrépida, costosa, que quiero lo bueno para mí. No sé lo que siento contigo, pero todo lo quiero contigo y todo lo puedo. No sé qué será sin eso que tienes tú y que parece amor. No sé si es amor, que parece amor.  
**_

Ya sentados en una cafetería pequeña pero elegante a unas cuadras de ahí, Spike escucho atento lo que la mujer tenía que decir.

-Mi nombre es Amanda Smith, mi esposo tal vez lo conozca es el famoso pintor Killian Smith, ¿ha escuchado hablar de él?-

-Lo siento señora, sé lo mismo de arte que una mosca de un quirófano- contestó burlón.

-Ya veo, no me sorprende- dijo la mujer sonriendo irónica. Spike no se lo tomó bien, pero tampoco se sintió gravemente ofendido, era verdad que no tenía ni puta idea de quien carajos era ese Killian, estaba ahí por Faye.

\- ¿Podemos ir directo al grano? Señora Smith-

-Verá- le dio un trago al café que sostenía en las manos- Mi esposo es un artista, él es el talento y yo soy su éxito- dijo orgullosa- Me encargo de todo lo demás, absolutamente todo, los negocios son mi fuerte, somos un equipo y a veces debo dejarlo tener su particular modo de "inspirarse" para sus nuevas obras. La señorita Valentine es su actual "musa", no ha sido la primera ni la última. Aunque debo admitir que con ella, mi marido se ha encontrado particularmente encantado, pero sólo es eso, una novedad- dejo énfasis en sus últimas palabras.

Spike pudo notar cierto tono celoso y amenazante en lo que dijo. Tal vez esta mujer encontraba en Faye una amenaza para su matrimonio. Siendo sinceros Faye era peligrosa para cualquier matrimonio si se lo proponía, para cualquier hombre en realidad.

-Señora, no sé por qué me cuenta esto, no tiene nada que ver conmigo- trato de sonar indiferente, a decir verdad no le importaban los conflictos maritales que pudieran tener esos dos. Sólo que su compañera no saliera lastimada. Eran familia, ¿no?- Lo que haga Faye y su esposo no me concierne- mintió. Estaba celoso también.

-Claro, sólo le cuento esto, porque pensé que le importaba. Puedo ver que está preocupado por la señorita Valentine, y con justa razón, en cuanto mi esposo termine sus nuevas obras, la señorita Valentine tendrá que retirarse. Se le pagara un bono extra por sus servicios en porcentaje a las ventas de sus cuadros, pero nada más. Espero que como su amigo, le haga saber eso a la señorita, si no quiere verla lastimada, aconséjele que no vea más allá de una simple aventura.

Pero Spike no dijo nada más y se fue de ahí. Los ricos eran extraños, no podía entender la extravagancia de sus vidas ¿En qué rayos te metiste Romani? En verdad te gustan los patanes.

 _ **Ay, que parece amor. Te digo que sí soy peligrosa, sí soy desdeñosa porque te quiero para mí. Sí soy afanosa, intrépida, costosa, que quiero lo bueno para mí.  
**_

Díaz después por fin junto algo de agallas para hablar con Faye. No era fácil estamos de acuerdo, la musaraña reventaba cada vez que trataban de hablar, aunque no podía culparla en parte porque a él también le gustaba hacerla enojar, pero era necesario hablar serios esta vez. Debía saber que pensaba la peli violácea de todo esto. Estaban los dos solos en la cocina, era el momento adecuado.

-Faye- quiso decir algo pero se vio interrumpido. Faye le entregó una invitación a nombre de él y Jet proveniente de la marca Smith. Reconoció el apellido

-Es una invitación, para una exposición de arte, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?- Spike leyó el sobre una vez más. Era para el fin de semana.

-¿Pinturas?-

-Sí- le contestó sonriente la mujer- Recuerdas el trabajo del que te hablé, bueno ahí está el resultado, acompáñame, en realidad no quiero ir sola y Jet no puede ir ese día estará en una reunión de ex policías, prácticamente me mandó al diablo.- le dijo como si no hubiera tenido más remedio que decirle a él que la acompañase.

-De acuerdo, voy contigo, pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?- preguntó curiosa-

-Cuéntamelo todo sobre éste tipo-

-No hay mucho que contar, sólo lo que es. Conocí a Killian en las carreras de caballos, aposte y perdí, él estaba ahí me vio y me invitó a trabajar con él, no iba a desperdiciar un buen dinero, me ofreció lo triple de lo que perdí así que acepté. Fui su modelo por todos estos meses. Y no hay más que contar-

-¿Te acostaste con él?- preguntó sin más, sorprendiendo a ambos con la pregunta.

-Puede ser…- contestó dudosa en responder- ¿A ti qué diablos te importa?- contestó alzando la voz

-Me importa, ¿sabías que el tipo es casado?- preguntó molesto.

-Argh- gruñó la ojiverde- No lo supe hasta después ¿está bien?, Si me acosté con él porque me deje llevar por el momento sólo fue un par de veces después de la sesión, jamás antes. Pero eso se acabó cuando me enteré qué era casado, lo iba a mandar al carajo, pero me contuvo, el bastardo me aseguró que no volvería a pasar nada entre nosotros, lo importante era que acabáramos el trabajo y ya nunca más lo volvería a ver.

-¿y tú le crees?- preguntó burlón.

-Por supuesto que no, pero en algo tenía razón, tenía que terminar el trabajo para que me pagara lo que me debía. Además, no te preocupes no estoy enamorada de él ni nada de eso, sólo me divertí- finalizó cínica-

-En serio eres un caso, Faye Valentine.-

-Lo sé- se retiró de la cocina dispuesta a salir de la Bebop- Te compraré un traje, no se te olvide es este sábado- y salió rumbo a la Redtail sin esperar respuesta.

-Y yo preocupándome por ella- murmuró sarcástico.- Maldita arpía- pero sonrió. Por un momento había olvidado lo descarada que Faye podía llegar a ser, si se lo proponía podía obtener lo que quería. Le daba pena el pobre Killian.

 _ **No sé lo que siento contigo pero todo lo quiero contigo y todo lo puedo contigo. No sé qué será sin eso que tienes tú que parece amor. No sé si es amor, no sé, no sé, no sé si es amor, si es amor, que parece amor.  
No sé, no sé, no sé qué parece amor, que parece amor. Que parece amor**_ _ **.**_

La noche de la inauguración, le sorprendió, observó la galería llena de pinturas con Faye en ellas semidesnuda, pero todas cubriéndola con antifaz para que no se reconociera el rostro de la modelo, Killian Smith era talentoso, fue cuidadoso al cubrir las partes íntimas de la ojiverde con todo tipo de imágenes, desde plantas hasta sombras y figuras asimétricas. No tenía ni idea de arte, pero le gustaron los cuadros, eran realistas. Supo captar la esencia de su compañera: atrevida, intima, peligrosa. Miró de reojo a Faye, que también estaba embelesada de ella misma, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo largo con cuello en V, pero no le dijo nada. Pasaron un buen rato así, se hicieron las presentaciones las subastas, las ventas todo iba bien. Al finalizar la noche estaban por retirarse cuando el matrimonio Smith se acercó a ellos. Amanda Smith tenía del brazo al hombre, Spike sintió doblemente pena por él, estaba enamorado de su esposa sí y ella también de él, pero se notaba que para Amanda, en ese momento, Killian era parte de su guardarropa.

-Buenas noches, señorita Valentine- habló la mujer.

-Buenas noches- se paró orgullosa Faye, ése era un juego que bien la peliviolacea conocía y no perdía, Spike la tomó del brazo, en señal de que no estaba sola pero tampoco debía hacer una imprudencia.

-Señor Spiegel- le saludó al notar su presencia.

-Señora, Señor Smith- saludo a ambos secamente. De repente pensó en salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Faye.

-Oh no, no nos conocemos- dijo Amanda- Intuí el nombre ya que era uno de los que estaban en la invitación, tengo el registro de todos los invitados- mintió.

Spike no dijo nada no venía al caso desmentirla, mejor dejar las cosas así, además se ahorraría explicaciones innecesarias para con su compañera.

-Ten- dijo la rubia extendiendo una carpeta negra poco más grande que una hoja de papel y un sobre blanco enzima de ésta, se lo dio a Faye y ésta lo tomó dudosa- El sobre es el porcentaje que te toca de las ventas y la carpeta es un regalo para ti, pero no lo abras aún, mejor cuándo estés a solas sabrás tú que hacer con él.- ¿Verdad Killian, querido?-

El aludido asintió sin decir palabra pero sonrió amable. Ambos se retiraron dejando a los cazarrecompenzas solos.

-No entiendo cómo pudiste acostarte con él- se burló Spike

-Ya te dije que fue un desliz- dijo enojada

-No eso lo entiendo, lo que quiero decir es literalmente ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con él? Si claramente ella lo tiene castrado, no me sorprendería que trajera las pelotas de su marido en la bolsa de mano que cuesta más que la recompensa de un criminal clase D.

-Ya- se rió a carcajadas- A la mierda, salgamos de aquí, tengo ganas de embriagarme hasta la inconciencia y tú me acompañas para llevarme a casa- tomó el sobre blanco y le extendió la carpeta negra. Spike iba a chistar pero se quedó callado, era mejor no dejarla sola. – Esta te la regalo. No sé qué es ni me interesa, deshazte de él, es tuyo, quémalo, rómpelo, has lo que quieras.

-¿Estas segura?- cogió la carpeta sin abrirla.

-Sí, vámonos-

 _ **No sé lo que siento contigo pero todo lo quiero contigo y todo lo puedo contigo. No sé qué será sin eso que tienes tú que parece amor. No sé si es amor, no sé, no sé, no sé si es amor, si es amor, que parece amor.  
No sé, no sé, no sé qué parece amor, que parece amor. Que parece amor**_ _ **.**_

Ya en la Bebop, acomodó a una inconsciente y borracha Faye en su habitación, él también estaba mareado, la resaca iba a ser una de aquellas. Sonrió al verla dormida, Faye aparentaba ser fuerte, no, si lo era, pero a veces como todos los habitantes de esa nave, había momentos en que estaba rota, la diferencia era que ella salía adelante, compartía luz en su obscura vida, pensó. Se dirigió a su habitación.

Se tomó su tiempo para abrir la carpeta se había quitado la camisa y se recostó en su cama, abrió el folder y vio primero una hoja blanca doblada que decía:

"Estimada señorita, Valentine:

Este es un regalo para usted, lo encontré entre las cosas de mi esposo, como verá no puede quedárselo, pero es la pintura es tan buena que tampoco puedo destruirla, es suya, es un boceto original, obviamente es única no tengo ninguna copia, me he asegurado de ello. Disfrútelo.

ATTE. Amanda Smith

Pd= Lo que veo en este dibujo, es una mujer con amor propio, ojalá encuentre a alguien que la sepa amar también. En secreto, eso es algo que admiro en alguien de nuestro género."

Spike hizo a un lado la hoja, pensativo. Y lo que vio después lo dejo con la boca abierta. Era el dibujo de Faye completamente desnuda posando sobre una sábana blanca, viendo de frente, mostrándose completa, con los brazos extendidos y las palmas hacia arriba, sonrojada, las piernas juntas semiextendidas. Se veía hermosa y real. Esta demás decir que le costó trabajo dormir pues no podía dejar de contemplar el dibujo. Era suyo, la romani se lo había regalado. Y se lo iba a quedar.

Se veía hermosa, peligrosa.

FIN

La canción es Peligrosa de Lila Downs, les recomiendo su nuevo disco.

Si quieren una segunda parte háganmelo saber, si no lo dejaré así como un One Shot


	2. Chapter 2

PELIGROSA CAP 2

ADVERTENCIA ESCENAS SEXUALES EXPLICITAS ( debo advertir a solo a lectores sensibles, por que al menos creo que si no todos en su mayoría este fandom somos tan viejos o al menos la edad del anime)

" _ **Te digo que sí soy peligrosa, sí soy desdeñosa porque te quiero para mí. Sí soy afanosa, intrépida, costosa, que quiero lo bueno para mí. No sé lo que siento contigo, pero todo lo quiero contigo y todo lo puedo."**_

El verano dejaba ver su llegada, cada día ardían a temperaturas hirvientes en la nave, se sentía asfixiante y Spike Spiegel se auto convencía que ese agobio no tenía nada que ver con la imagen de Faye que gracias a ese dibujo se había plasmado en su cabeza, fueron semanas frustrantes para él, su libido estaba cargado de energía y por más que quería ponerle otro rostro a ese dibujo no hallaba el rostro que cubriera los rasgos perfectos de la ojiverde. Maldijo a Killian Smith por dibujar a su compañera de esa manera tan hermosa, tan peligrosa. Maldijo a Amanda Smith por darle esa carpeta a Faye y maldijo a la Romani por haberle dado sin saberlo las llaves de su lujuria antes encerrada en el calabozo de la abstinencia, se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan incoherente, por dejarse llevar por un simple dibujo.

Spike estaba en la cocina entró de malas sudando, por el calor se había quitado la camisa de algodón que se ponía para dormir dejando solo los pantalones de su pijama puestos, eran las tres de la madrugada y se le antojó refrescarse, tomó un vaso de vidrio del gabinete, abrió el refrigerador para tomar unos hielos del congelador y acto seguido se sirvió una justa medida del whisky añejo que tenía Jet escondido en uno de los cajones de la cocina, lo bebió como agua en un segundo, repitió su dosis de alcohol un par de veces más iba por su cuarto trago cuando escuchó los tacones de su compañera entrar a la cocina.

Faye entraba tan despampanante y descarada como era toda ella, llevaba puesto un vestido color vino que a duras penas le llegaba al inicio del muslo con escote holter sostenido por lo que a su parecer eran unos tirantes del casi grosor de un par de hilos, el frente era descaradamente abierto hasta el ombligo, tanto que se daba cuenta que no llevaba ni sostén ni nada que se pareciera, el maquillaje estaba impecable, fijó su vista en los labios rojos de la Romani y tragó saliva con dificultad. La peli violácea lo ignoró y le dio la espalda para servirse un vaso de agua, lo bebió despacio dándole el tiempo justo para que él cazarrecompenzas contemplara la espalda desnuda de su compañera. Un foco rojo se prendió en su alborotada cabeza, tomó un hielo de su vaso y despacio lo pasó por la espalda de Faye. Esta reaccionó al frio contorsionando su postura antes firme, dio un respingo y se giró para ver la sonrisa cínica de su compañero.

-¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?- preguntó molesta por la broma.

-Pensé que tenías calor y quise ayudar- se rio mientras ponía inconscientemente el hielo de vuelta en el vaso-

-Idiota- masculló Faye.

-¿Tuviste suerte esta noche?- le preguntó con fingido interés - ¿Encontraste a alguien a quién timar, otro artista millonario?

-Si sí tuve suerte- le respondió en el mismo tono sarcástico- De hecho me fue bastante bien, gracias por preguntar gané unos buenos billetes- le guiñó el ojo.

-Me imagino- ironizó dando un trago pequeño a su whisky- Seguro ese vestido ayudó bastante ¿Sabes? Puedes amarrarte un trapo a la cintura y te cubriría más que ese que traes puesto, que por cierto no te lo había visto usar- Spike dijo la verdad, pese a su tono, era verdad que tenía memorizado cada uno de los atuendos provocativos que le veía usar a su compañera, los memorizaba por que imaginaba como sería quitárselos. Faye se recargo a la altura del lavaplatos y apoyo su codo en la orilla para reclinarse un poco, exponiendo aún más el escote.

-Eres gracioso Spike- le sonrió de manera zorruna- Dices que no te importo, me empujas hacia la nada cada vez que quiero acercarme a ti y sin embargo, sabes lo que me pongo y lo que no- se burló de él- ¿Cómo debo tomar eso?-

-No te confundas- replicó el aludido- No me interesa- mintió- sólo lo digo para molestarte-

-Ah- dijo Faye sin creerle ni media palabra- Tienes razón Spike- le dijo.

-¿En qué?- preguntó éste.

-En que tengo calor- contestó la peli violácea mientras se acercaba a él, sin previo aviso metió su mano libre en el vaso con whisky y sacó uno de los hielos, se lo llevó a la boca sin quitarle la mirada a Spike que la veía expectante, lo chupo un poco y lo bajó lentamente sobre su cuello y después la longitud de su escote sobre sus senos hasta la piel expuesta del abdomen que llevaba al ombligo, finalmente sin que el peli verde pudiera chistar, regresó el hielo al vaso. Caminó hacia la puerta para dirigirse a su cuarto, se detuvo y giró en tres cuartos para ver a Spike antes de salir- Y no Spike, jamás me vestiría así para un hombre, esta vez fue para una mujer, siempre que voy de caza lo consigo.- le guiñó el ojo y se retiró a su habitación triunfante.

El Spiegel quedó helado viéndola salir, la mujer se atrevió a jugar con él como si no fuera suficiente que lo hiciera el mismo en su mente. De repente la entrepierna le dolió, agacho la cabeza para mirar la superficie del vaso con el poco whisky que quedaba el sabor de la Valentine estaba en esos hielos, tomó la bebida de un shot y dejó el vaso casi azotándolo sobre la superficie del lavaplatos.

-Lo quiero directamente del envase- se dirigió tras ella.

* * *

Faye entró a su habitación desamarrándose los tirantes del cuello, iba a dejar caer la prenda, pero se dio cuenta que no escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse como siempre lo hacía, se giró curiosa, tal vez la puerta se había atorado. Al darse la vuelta notó a su compañero dentro de su habitación acto seguido ahora sí la puerta se cerró.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? No puedes entrar así sin avisar- le dijo sosteniendo la tela del escote cubriéndose con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, en tono de voz alto a modo de advertencia pero sin gritarle, puesto que estaba más preocupada por despertar a Jet.

-Tú lo empezaste- dijo refiriéndose a lo que había pasado en la cocina, Faye entendió- Ahora te aguantas- dio un paso hacia ella.

-NO- le corrigió- tu iniciaste tu bromita del hielo, yo estaba dispuesta a salir de la cocina sin si quiera mirarte, sólo respondí a TÚ provocación-

-¿Así que si te provoco me respondes?- le preguntó en doble sentido, dio otro paso más acortando la distancia entre ellos a un par de centímetros- Faye dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- Estas invadiendo mi espacio- segunda advertencia-

-Tú también lo quieres- contestó sin importarle nada más- Sé lo que sientes por mí, así que ¿Por qué no nos libramos de la tensión, eh?- la volvió a alcanzar pegando su aliento a la ojiverde. Esta vez Faye no se movió, le observó detenidamente, la escena le hizo recordar cuando se despidió de él, antes de que saliera en busca de su autodestrucción. Maldito mal parido, no lo dejaría huir esta vez.

-Te lo advierto Spike- le dijo amenazante- Si sigues con esto, no habrá marcha atrás, no te arrepentirás, no me dirás que lo olvide o que fue un error, si me coges ahora, lo coges todo de mí y voy a exigirte lo que tal vez no estuviste dispuesto a darme durante mucho tiempo. No soy Julia, conmigo es todo o nada, si me tomas esta noche, lo quiero todo de ti. Y te prometo que te corto las bolas si sales huyendo como la última vez, piénsalo bien- finalizó-

-¿Me pides que me enamore de ti?- le cuestionó el caza recompensas, los labios rojos lo estaban mareando y le urgía saborearlos-

-El amor es para tontos- dijo la ojiverde- Pero sí quiero lo más que puedas ofrecerme, lo quiero todo y te daré todo. Sin tibiezas-

-Entonces te tengo- se atrevió a besarle.

* * *

La tomó de la nuca para pegarla más a él, sus labios se juntaron y profundizaron el beso hasta succionar sus lenguas, Faye soltó la parte superior del vestido para poder defenderse dejando sus pechos desnudos contra la piel del peli verde, el tacto los inspiró más aún, sin separarse Spike la llevó a la orilla de la cama, así de pie se inclinó un poco sobre ella y lamió sus pezones, jugó con ellos recordando el recorrido del hielo, sintió celos. ¿Cuántos hombres o mujeres la habrían tocado?, se lo preguntaría después, se concentró en su sabor la piel dulce de su Romani le adormecía de placer los labios, fue con un seno y luego el otro. Faye lo sostenía por el cabello sedosamente alborotado para no dejarlo ir, Spike se enderezó dejando la huella de su saliva por donde había estado, la empujó gentilmente sobre la cama para sentarla y poder quitarle el resto de la tela, como un acto de magia las bragas de encaje se hicieron presentes iba a arrancárselas, pero Faye lo detuvo.

-Espera, aún no- le quitó las manos de sus caderas. Acto seguido lo obligó a ponerse de pie frente a ella, Spike obedeció como un dócil cordero, dedos delgados y blancos de la ojiverde ganaban terreno sobre el varonil abdomen le besó el ombligo y poco a poco le bajó el pantalón hasta quedar de frente a su virilidad erguida, lo besó y lo introdujo en su boca. El caza recompensas se sintió en el cielo, por acto reflejo la tomó del cabello sin apretarla sosteniéndola gentilmente mientras la Romani hacía lo suyo durante un par de minutos, gimió como toro en celo, la danza de su lengua sobre miembro estaba a punto de hacerlo estallar sin embargo no quería que fuera así de fácil para él. De pronto la detuvo aun sosteniéndola del cabello.

-Basta Faye- le dijo mirándola a los ojos con esa boca roja entre abierta invitándolo. Se inclinó para besarla- Date vuelta- le dijo al separarse, la mujer obedeció. Sobre la cama Faye se puso en cuatro, Spike le bajó las bragas hasta las rodillas y sin previo aviso la penetró embistiéndola en un profundo golpe de placer, esta vez la peli violácea gimió como si las embestidas fueran poca cosa el peliverde la sostuvo de la cadera rodeándola con su brazo izquierdo mientras la mano dominante bajaba entre las piernas buscando su feminidad, cuando encontró el botón rosado, comenzó a masajearlo en círculo coordinando como un experto sus movimientos mientras la embestía. La oleada de placer para la Valentine venía de un doble origen, no había duda que el maldito era un experto en lo que hacía duraron otros minutos en esa posición.

-Spike voy a… - Llegar iba a decir mientras gemía pero el ex sindicato no la dejó, la enderezó atrayéndola de espaldas hacia él, le aparto el cabello de la nuca y le besó el cuello y el hombro por detrás mientras que con el otro brazo que había estado en su cadera masajeaba otra vez su seno.

-Aún no, Romani- le susurró al oído.

La ojiverde estaba por desvanecerse la electricidad tocaba cada fibra de sus músculos y nervios se contraía involuntariamente, era su muñeca en esos momentos, el Spiegel salió de ella y la obligó a voltearse sobre la cama, la empujó de tal manera que quedó recostada de frente a él, por fin se deshizo se las ultimas prendas que los separaba y la visión que tenía era exactamente igual al dibujo con el que se había consolado por las noches, los brazos extendidos, las palmas hacia arriba, sonrojada pero esta vez era real. Le abrió las piernas dulcemente y se inclinó hacia ella para que sus rostros quedaran a milímetros de distancia.

-Mírame- la penetró otra vez, y con cuidado el mismo subió las piernas blancas de Faye sobre sus musculosos hombros sintió el fondo de su romani por la posición- Quiero ver tu rostro cuando llegues al final- le dijo y comenzó a danzar con la cadera. La peli violácea estaba extasiada, con la vista nublada perdida en su propio paraíso, con la voz Spike como guía, simplemente se dejó hacer. El burbujeante orgasmo llegó primero para la Valentine, segundos después para el Spiegel.

Se quedaron así un rato con su sudor humedeciendo las sábanas blancas y sus respiraciones irregulares después de aquel maratón, gentilmente el peliverde salió de ella, le besó la frente y la acomodó entre las sabanas para taparla, luego se acurrucó el también a su lado quedando uno frente al otro. Se miraron pero no dijeron nada.

-Te ves hermosa- Spike rompió el silencio.

-Siempre lo estoy- bromeó la otra.

-Faye…- iba a decir Spike pero fue interrumpido por los dedos de la ojiverde contra sus labios-

-Shhh, te lo advertí- dijo sin quitarle los dedos de la boca a su ahora amante.- Nada de arrepentimientos- Spike le beso los dedos y sutilmente se los quito para hablar.

-Solo tengo una pregunta- La expresión facial de Faye le indicó que prosiguiera- ¿En verdad te acostaste con una mujer?-

-Lo he hecho en contadas ocasiones, soy peligrosa- le guiñó el ojo- pero esta noche no, sólo seduje un poco a la señora Smith como una cordialidad, ya sabes para limar asperezas, una pequeña venganza- se rio de su propio cinismo, Spike se quedó callado, en realidad no sabía que decir- ¿Y qué haremos tu y yo ahora?-

Spike optó por la respuesta más simple que se le ocurrió.

-Dormir un ratos y después un poco de sexo antes del amanecer-

-Me parece una buena idea Cowboy-

FIN (ahora si, ciclo de PELIGROSA cerrado) Nos leemos en mis otros fics.


End file.
